Wicked
by Alicia of the Temptation
Summary: #8: "Damned." "Now, come here," Damon said, tilting his head, "I'm cold." [Warnings: Slash, (Damon/Jeremy.) Sexual situations.]
1. Attraction

Author: Alicia of the Temptation.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, materials, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Title: Wicked.

Rating: Mature.

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries, (Television Series.)

Summary: There was a part of him, which would whisper in his ear every dirty thought, every psychotic idea. It hadn't given him any for the past decade; but when Jeremy entered his life, the voice in Damon's head spoke loud and clear. "I want _him_."

Word Count: 1, 724.

Warnings: AU, Slash, Heavy Age Difference, and Ephebophilia.

* * *

One

* * *

There would always be a part of him wanting to do more than rebel, more than break out of societal norms. There would always be a part of him which enjoyed hearing the pained screams of his victims as he ripped out their limbs and organs, the gurgle-gasp of their lungs taking their last breath. Oh, would he grin a very devilish grin as he put his victims on display, always in public for his darling brother to find.

He treated his victims rather fairly, if they were fair folk. The naïve men and women would only have their blood drained, their corpse set aside under a full tree or sturdy bench, positioned as if asleep. There would be no trace of an attack, because most of them wouldn't have been. The women would have bruised lips from kissing him, the men would have bruised hips from taking him. And if Damon felt like killing them after sex, well, at least their last moments were pleasurable.

Oh, but did he treat the evil humans cruelly. In his mind, it was justification. Punishment. That first evil-doer, he found in New York in 1895. Damon had been strolling the streets, doing his best to avoid Stefan, when he heard the screams coming from an alley.

Damon was a murderer, preferred a bit of a torture, loved the power taking another life gave him. But, he was a gentlemen first and foremost. And if a woman refused him, even after all his charm and wit, he would leave her alone.

Which was why that first murder was justified. The woman had run off as soon as Damon took a hold of the man, a clean-cut young man from a high class family. Everyone loved to blame the vagabond, when it was truly the rich man who was responsible. Damon had pinned the man, well into his twenties, against the wall.

"When a woman says no," the vampire said as the man tried to fight against him. "She means no, and nothing else."

That murder was quick. A flick of his wrist, a snap of the would-be rapist's neck. The following morning, Damon had a newspaper in his hand with the story: "Vigilante on the loose: Man saves woman from attack, kills criminal."

As evil as Stefan would like to make him out to be, Damon truly wasn't.

At least, it was what he told himself.

He had his moments where he would save would-be victims from their attackers: a woman from a robbery, a boy from his drunken father, a man from the vision of speeding car. And he didn't need a thank you, even if he did like the attention the newspapers gave him.

He wanted to be good, even if he played the bad boy.

So that first crime, the only crime he considered, almost made him go insane.

That first boy was sixteen, the same age Jeremy was now. Pretty, with a slim figure, bobbed, brown hair and a bright red mouth. Damon had seen that boy walking the streets of Los Angeles in 1904, heeled boots and smooth clothes. And felt something stir in him. _Attraction_, his brain rationalized. _You're attracted to him._

And Damon was. The vampire found beauty in the boy's smooth, broad shoulders, brightness in the kid's big grin and eyes. He felt hunger rise in the pit of his stomach when he saw that boy walk down the street with a high head and a full pocket. And bright red, bruised lips.

_That boy is a paid whore_, one part of his mind rationalized. _A broad. A harlot. Nothing to be looked at._

_But so lovely, _that wicked part of him argued. _So sweet. I need to hear him scream._

On a Sunday afternoon, Damon approached that boy – the boy named Demeter, the boy who was hardly godly at any definition of the word – and asked for a price.

Demeter, with smooth skin and glowing, brown eyes, looked Damon up and down, and grinned. "For you, darling, one hundred."

Damon had watched Demeter for weeks. He knew the boy liked to wage high. The older the man, the higher the price. Men of thirty would pay three hundred, men of fifty would pay almost seven hundred. And if the man was older and _married_, they would pay thousands. Anything to get their hands on Demeter.

Damon paid the one hundred up front, and had his wicked way with Demeter. Loved the feel of the boy's smooth shoulders, supple belly, full thighs. Loved the long moans and high whimpers. Loved the boy's leaking cock and hot hole.

When the time passed and the two were well sated, Damon gave Demeter two hundred more. At this, the boy-whore rose an eyebrow. "More?"

"Just a question," the vampire whispered.

"Anything, sweetie," Demeter grinned, folding his payment into his wallet.

"How old are you?"

Demeter grinned, but Damon knew a hollow smile when he saw one. "Nineteen."

Damon leaned in and locked eyes with the working man, "Now, _how old are you_?"

"Sixteen," the brunet answered, compelled.

The vampire knew, right there as Demeter left, he had a type.

The voice in his head would always be there, always watching. While Damon tried to drown it out with liquor in the fifties, marijuana in the sixties, ecstasy in the seventies, cocaine in the eighties, and heroin in the nineties, all it took was a glance at the right boy, the right time, the right moment, and Damon was lost again.

Damon tried to understand why one part of him would only charm women from twenty to as old as forty, yet the ones who drove him wild were boys as young as fifteen, men as young as twenty. Damon was almost _one hundred and sixty four_ when he finally found Jeremy.

Jeremy was sixteen, boyish in grin and gait. Defiant til the end, the perfect mixture of Katherine and every boy-harlot the vampire had ever come across. Thick hair, bright eyes, pale skin, and young, so young. Damon tried to focus on Elena, tried to focus on the rivalry he had with Stefan, the friendship he had with Sage. But, his thoughts would always go to Jeremy.

That night, a cool night in September, when Jeremy leaned in and kissed Damon flat on the mouth, the vampire couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

_You could have him, _that voice would whisper. _Take him. He could be yours._

"He should decide that," Damon would whisper, shake his head. "It's _Jeremy_'s choice."

_Nothing you can't manipulate._

"No," the vampire rubbed his temples. "No. I'm not going to make him another victim."

"Who says I was a victim?"

Damon, wild eyed and hungry – _so _hungry – looked up to see Jeremy waiting, back pressed against the closed door. Damon heard the click of the lock, and he looked up at the boy.

God, what a beautiful boy. It wasn't just the boy's hazy eyes and supple hands, it was everything Jeremy was. The naïve little brother, the quiet friend, the handy ally, the strong hunter, the loud adult. Everything.

"Who says I wouldn't want to be with you?" Jeremy soothed, walking towards Damon. "Who says I wouldn't want to do anything with you?"

Damon watched as Jeremy plopped down – all arms and legs – next to him on the mattress. "After all the fighting, all the killing, all the hard work, you expect me not to want something I wouldn't have to suffer for?"

Damon didn't stop Jeremy from kissing him again, and again, and again. Didn't stop Jeremy from pushing him into the mattress and straddling his hips. And his heart began pounding as he felt Jeremy's lips – smooth and pliant lips – move against his. And Damon returned those movements, the heated press of their lips, the incredible grind of their mouths. His hands slid up Jeremy's thighs, hips, sides and combing into the boy's hair. He needed to keep them there.

Another kiss before Jeremy separated their mouths. "Damon,..." the boy whimpered.

Damon felt that hunger rise and explode throughout his body. Felt that hunger come alive in his eyes and his fangs, and used the hot strength it gave him to maneuver over Jeremy, move the boy under him. Damon couldn't stop, wouldn't stop, shouldn't stop. He kissed, and bit, and licked into the boy's mouth. Ripped off Jeremy's shirt and pressed against the boy's belly, pinched the boy's nipples, listened with a wicked, wicked grin as Jeremy moaned, loud and clear.

_This is wrong_, his brain – his human instincts – argued.

_But so, so right,_ his vampiric spirit stated.

Damon could account the young men he's had throughout his long existence. The boy-harlot, Demeter. The farmhand, Joseph. The Italian immigrant, Giovanni. The heir, Michael. All of them smooth skinned, long limbed, strong and loud, and free-spirited. Everything Jeremy was. But, Jeremy was so much better.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, Damon's room smelled of sweat and sex. His bedside lamp was shattered on the floor, his bedsheets crumpled and messy, ripped and covered in drying come. Damon was sated and full – full of blood, full of satisfaction, and every craving he's ever had was gone. Whether it was temporary or permanent, he wasn't sure.

"Hmm."

Damon looked down at Jeremy, still in deep sleep. Hair curling at the ends, cheeks flushed, lips full and bruised, and his arms wrapped around Damon's waist. Damon leaned in and kissed the boy's head, listening as Jeremy slowly came into the waking world.

"Morning," the boy murmured before kissing Damon's jaw.

"Good morning," the vampire replied.

He held on a little tighter to Jeremy, listened as the boy's heart relaxed as he returned to slumber. And that hunger returned soon enough. That need to kiss, and touch, and fuck and take. Damon woke Jeremy as he moved the boy below him. Moved in to kiss him, held onto the boy's hand while his other hand prepped the boy for another round.

That voice was gone for a while, and for that time, for the moments Damon just held onto Jeremy's hand, he felt at peace.


	2. Dream

Author: Alicia of the Temptation.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, materials, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Title: Wicked.

Rating: Mature.

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries, (Television Series.)

Summary: His relationship with Damon Salvatore felt like a dream. A dream within a dream, within a dream.

Word Count: 510.

Warnings: AU, Slash, and Literary and Biblical References.

* * *

Two

* * *

His relationship with Damon Salvatore felt like a dream. A dream within a dream, within a dream. While Damon was his usual self around all others – loquacious, scheming, crude – around Jeremy, he was almost someone else. Jeremy never worried if Damon's hands would bruise his skin, and would only feel how soft and sure they were against his hips. He would never fear the vampire's upcoming mouth, for the only redness seen on his body would be his bruised, swollen lips.

At night, only at night, would Jeremy see who the vampire really was. As a friend, Damon would listen to every complaint, every fear, every love Jeremy had. Listen for hours on end and only comment once in a while. As a companion, the vampire would hold onto the boy's hand and remain by his side. Oh, but as a lover. As a lover, Jeremy's heart ached and his hands reached. And there would be Damon, always holding onto his hand – white against white hand.

"A pilgrim's kiss,..." the vampire would murmur.

And no one – no soul: mortal, immortal, or undead – would be witness to their first kiss.

As odd, as strange, as wondrously delirious as it sounded, Jeremy preferred it. He grew tired of the bad girls, the girls with hardly a toe on the ground. The women who always wanted to be bad, and the men who always did their worse to boys like him. Damon was a blessing in disguise, an angel of mercy, rather than death.

"Oh, how you have fallen from Heaven," he breathed, truth on tongue, "morning star. Son of the Dawn."

Lucifer was he. Damon. Beautiful and wretched, and powerful. But, he did not tempt Jeremy with the apple – for he need it not.

His kiss was temptation enough.

Everything Damon was – cold, powerful, passionate – flew into a kiss during midnight, when Jeremy was left alone and waiting. A kiss upon a hungry mouth, a kiss upon a milky neck, upon pebbled nipples and smooth belly. A kiss upon quivering thighs and strong hips. A kiss upon a leaking cock and flushed hole. Jeremy was gone with that kiss; a gasping, whimpering pathetic mess for that kiss.

Morning light would make their relationship polite. Hold hands at sunrise, smile at each other as Damon dropped the boy off at Mystic High, smile again as he picked Jeremy up. Tip the boy-bartender with a kiss rather than a dollar. Have Elena roll her eyes at their long embraces, Caroline coo as Jeremy kissed the tip of Damon's nose, Stefan, Matt and Tyler gag as the eldest Salvatore boasted about his adventures with the Gilbert boy-hunter.

But when night fell, Jeremy would lie against Damon's bed, and have Damon against him. Have their lips touch, not like pilgrim's, but like Gods. Whimpering, moaning, gasping Gods as the vampire fucked and moved into Jeremy.

A dream, within a dream, within a dream of experiences and emotions. And Jeremy was more than happy with that.


	3. Frustratingly Passionate

Author: Alicia of the Temptation.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, materials, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Title: Wicked.

Rating: Mature.

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries, (TV.)

Summary: Damon had lived the better part of three lifetimes. He knew, as a man and a vampire, when some things and some people were untouchable. Which made his attraction to Jeremy Gilbert frustratingly passionate.

Word Count: 960.

Warnings: Slash, Age Difference Stressed, Faunlet!Jeremy.

Notes: This was inspired by _Lolita_, by Vladimir Nabokov. And, I'm proud and exasperated by it all at once.

* * *

Three

* * *

Damon Salvatore wouldn't call himself the bad brother, the do-no-good-er. He considered himself playful and sinful, but was, at the most, a gentleman. He knew his limits, and knew when it was time to stop playing his favorite game of cat and mouse. Damon was twenty-four-years-old when he transitioned into vampirism, and had lived the better part of three lifetimes. He knew, as a man and a vampire, when some things and some people were untouchable.

Which made his attraction to Jeremy Gilbert frustratingly passionate.

Jeremy was fifteen-years-old, the younger brother of his brother's girlfriend and the ward of his good friend; he was a boy who flew into the supernatural head-first, and had no preservation instinct to save his life. Which made him a pain in the ass. But, _God_, was the boy beautiful.

Elena had her womanly charms. She was elegant and pretty in ways Katherine was, but so much softer and sweeter. But, Jeremy was something else. Long, skinny limbs and broad shoulders, pale skin and bitten lips, messy hair and charcoal-stained fingers. Childish and grown all at once. And Damon wanted him. Oh, did he want him.

To go every other night to the Gilbert home, laugh with Alaric, smile charmingly at Jenna, would be a bore enough if it weren't for Jeremy. The boy was pleasant company, easier to talk with than his aunt, easier to be with than his sister or Stefan. And it was so damn frustrating to have such easy conversations with such a faunlet. Damon hardly ever saw attraction towards the young ones. He would see how pretty Caroline was when she smiled, or how entrancing Matt's eyes would be, but it would be it. It would be that simple.

Nothing was simple when it came to a Gilbert.

To see Jeremy at his home was all fine and well. The boy was normally lazy enough to not change his clothes after school, hands inked with paint and his scent diluted with the aromas of his schoolmates. Today, of all the days, when Damon hadn't a fresh meal of blood, was the day Jeremy cleaned up.

Drying, curling hair and flushed cheeks had driven him mad. But his scent, oh his scent, fresh and sweet, and the purest scent Damon had smelled. Oh, if this boy knew what he did to this ageless vampire.

With a smirk upon his fair face and his shoulder against the door frame, Jeremy knew _exactly_ what he did to the vampire.

"Alaric and Jenna are out of their usual date," he said.

"And Stefan and Elena?"

"Also out," Jeremy replied, moving back to re-enter his home. "On a date."

"What of Matt or Tyler?" Damon begged. _Please, anyone. Anyone to keep me from going mad._

"Matt has a shift at the Grill tonight," Jeremy answered, walking into the kitchen. "And Tyler is on a date with Caroline. Bonnie is rearranging her grimoire, if you're wondering." He stopped near the kitchen island, head turned back and hair touching his shoulder. "It's just you and me tonight, Damon."

_May God help me_.

He sat stiffly on the bar stool at the kitchen island, watched as Jeremy poured the two a drink of wine in plain glasses. The boy handed the vampire his drink and sipped at his own, but Damon couldn't help but notice how the wine painted Jeremy's lips a pale red. "Let's get right to the chase, shall we, Damon?" Jeremy said.

"I beg your pardon?"

The boy gave Damon a steely look, leaning forward to expose the pale column of his neck. He wouldn't admit it, but Damon peeked at the collection of veins under his skin before looking into Jeremy's eyes.

"I know very well how you feel towards me," he said. "I've known for quite some time."

"Jeremy-"

"I'm not a complete fool," the boy hissed. "I see how you look at me. And Alaric and Jenna can try to keep you away from me, but I always find a way." Jeremy tilted his head and leaned in even closer. "I always find a way to take what I want."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how do you plan on conquering me, Little Gilbert?"

He turned his head away from the boy, feeling his anger bubble at the pit of his stomach. What was wrong with him? What was he doing? This was a child. A mere boy. A speck in Damon's time line. Just a pretty, little boy.

"Oh, I'm more than a pretty face," Jeremy laughed. "And if I am? So what? I'm a pretty boy who wants _you_; not just for an hour or a night. I want to be able to spend more than that long with you."

"God, _damn _it," Damon growled, his hands reaching out to grab onto the collar of Jeremy's shirt. He pulled the boy close, onto his lap and the boy's wine-stained mouth towards his mouth. And Jeremy was quick to yield, lips parted open by Damon's hot tongue – and the kiss was sweet, so sweet, and everything Damon had expected it to be.

With him, underneath him, Jeremy yielded so perfectly. With his fingers clawing down Damon's back as they kissed and kissed, and kissed. And it was so sweet and so passionate, the slip and dance of their lips.

Damon pulled back, even when that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Jenna and Alaric will be home soon."

Jeremy, bruised lips, flushed cheeks, messy hair, grinned a lazy grin. "Then, let's take this upstairs,..."

Damon didn't fight the boy as he took the vampire upstairs.


	4. Mercy

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, materials, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of this, or any, media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, whatsoever.

Title: Wicked.

Rating: Mature.

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries, (Television Series.)

Summary: Damon liked his little shows, after all. And Jeremy was the audience he captivated.

Word Count: 1, 311.

Warnings: AU, Male Slash, and Moderate to Graphic Sexual Content.

Notes: TAKE NOTE OF THE THIRD WARNING. Things get very naughty, quickly, in this lovely ficlet. If you are not of age to read adult content, please refrain from reading and return to other, safer revenues and stories. TAKE NOTE OF THE THIRD WARNING.

An anonymous reviewer mentioned I was fond of writing ficlets, and I am. I don't believe I have the capacity, as of yet, to write a full-fledged fan-fiction. Someday, I might, so I'll keep my hopes up.

Enjoy the new addition!

* * *

Wicked

Four

Mercy

* * *

"I don't know what you do

But you do it well

I'm under your spell."

Duffy － _Mercy_, (2008.)

* * *

_Damon Salvatore was on his knees._ Him, a centuries-old vampire, whose killed more people than he can count on all ten fingers and all ten toes. Him, strong, arrogant Damon Salvatore, was on his knees before a common child. At least, Damon still saw Jeremy － in some ways － as a child.

But, the young man was no longer a child. He sat upon one of the parlor chairs, legs crossed and his open palm holding his chin. Jeremy's face said he was bored, even with the display of a shirtless and damp-haired Damon before him. But his eyes － cloudy brown eyes － were full of amusement and heavy with arousal. It wasn't long before Jeremy couldn't hold his expression anymore.

"Is there something you want, Damon?" Jeremy purred.

Damon could feel his fangs itching to come out, blood already flowing to his eyes, among other places in his body. He leaned towards Jeremy, the boy's legs uncrossing and falling wide open.

"Yes, Jeremy," Damon murmured. "You."

That sentence brought a coy smile onto Jeremy's pale face.

"Then, prove it," Jeremy said. "Show me you want me."

This boy was going to be the death of him. Damon never had to get down on his knees for _anyone_ in his almost two hundred years of existing. Not for Sage, or Will, or Lexi, or Enzo. He didn't even beg from Katherine. No. He played, and acted, and lied, and sighed. But, never once, did he beg.

Here he was now, almost two hundred years later, with an aching heart and an even more painful hard-on for the boy he called _Little Gilbert_.

_But, he's not that little, is he? _A part of him said as he reached out to unbutton Jeremy's jeans.

Damon was violent in the way he cared for Stefan, overly protective towards Elena and Bonnie, and only marginally so towards Caroline. (Mostly because he knew Caroline will _literally_ chew him a new one if he tried to protect her.) In public, he showed his care and love to Jeremy in an almost standoffish way － pats on the back, whispers in his ears, maybe a kiss or two here and there.

But in private, right now, Damon was － had to be, needed to be － very open.

He pulled the boy's cock gently, eyes looking up to lock with Jeremy's, watching as the smile widened into a grin. There was one particular expression Damon craved, and he'll work the boy up to it, if he had to.

Long fingers lightly touched the tip of Jeremy's cock, moving down to feel the warmth settling underneath the skin. He had to move softly, easily, make the brunet go insane.

This wasn't a game. This was a show. For both parties.

Damon lowered his right hand down Jeremy's cock, the other keeping his knee to the side. He still kept his eyes locked on Jeremy's face, and watched as the boy's composed face began to fall apart. A soft rub here made Jeremy's eyes close, and lowering his hand to cup his balls made him bite his lower lip until it turned white. Reversing the trail of his hand made Jeremy's head fall back.

"What more do you want me to do?" Damon asked, almost airily. "Want me to touch you harder? With both hands? With my mouth?"

He leaned in even closer, his breath cool on Jeremy's now steadily leaking cock. "Want me to suck you off, _Jer_?"

"God!" Jeremy's nails clawed into the arms of the chair he was seated in. He was supposed to be in control. He was supposed to be one to make Damon beg and plead to touch him. Not the other way around. The thought made him grin again. Everyone knew, eventually, he'd melt in Damon's hands.

"Yes," Jeremy responded. "Suck me, _Day_."

The couple had a tendency to only use their chosen nicknames as dirty talk.

Damon wasn't quick to take the boy's cock, however. He merely flashed a smile － To Jeremy? To himself? He wasn't sure － before leaning in and breathing a little more coolness onto the boy. He moved his head to the side, and licked the warm tip as lightly as he could.

A tease to the leaking head, and a longer lick up his length, and Damon knew Jeremy was already on his way to falling apart. Jeremy was only eighteen, and barely experienced in any sexual encounter outside of crude penetration. He had no idea what the extremely crafty vampire had in store for him.

As soon as Damon moved back, he moved forward to take in Jeremy's leaking, warm cock into his mouth. He found pleasure in the way Jeremy twitched forward, mouth parting open with breathy moan. Found pleasure in the way he could hear the brunet's nails digging into the chair's fabric, in the way his toes curled against the wooden floor and in how quickly his heart began to pump.

Sucking Jeremy off wasn't something he normally did. _Damon_ was normally the one being sucked off. But, Jeremy was feeling rather down for weeks. Angry, moody, almost depressed. A little blow-job wouldn't be enough to remove those emotions, but it would be enough of a distraction.

Damon bobbed his head carefully, already feeling his body responding to Jeremy's pleasure. He could never react as easily as Jeremy did, but he prided himself on his control.

Jeremy, however, was falling apart more and more.

His breaths were becoming shaky, and the boy snaked a hand from their hold on the arms of the chair to grab onto Damon's curling black hair. A light tug was enough of a signal to make Damon move more － move his head back and trail his tongue, or lick just quick enough to have Jeremy's hold on his hair tighten.

It wasn't long before Jeremy's gasping mouth formed a perfect O shape, and both of his hands clawed into Damon's hair, pulling almost too roughly. But, Damon found pleasure in the roughness; almost grinned if it weren't for the hot, leaking cock in his mouth.

"_Oh_," Jeremy breathed out. "Day. Damon. Damon!"

It wasn't long before Jeremy came. And along did the rest.

Damon, as much as he loved Jeremy and loved watching him fall apart, wasn't really quite fond of the taste. Still, he swallowed like he knew the boy would like before pulling back, tongue trailing to lick one last time on the head of Jeremy's spent cock before he sat back on his haunches.

Jeremy was a _wreck_. The hair at his temples was curled with light sweat. His cheeks, neck and chest were flushed. His lips were raw and red from his own teeth biting at them. His hands were shaky as he tried to relaxed them. Jeremy lifted his head to look at Damon. His eyes were still hazy, and his lashes were damp with unshed tears.

"And now," Damon said with a simple smile. "I have you."

"You've always had me, Damon," Jeremy whispered.

"And I always will."

_Damon liked his little shows, after all. And Jeremy was the audience he captivated._


	5. A Thousand Times Goodnight

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, materials, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of this, or any, media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, whatsoever.

Title: Wicked.

Rating: Mature.

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries, (Television Series.)

Summary: There are nights Jeremy doesn't want Damon to leave his side, but accepts the vampire needing to go. This is one of those nights.

Word Count: 750.

Warnings: AU. Slash: Damon/Jeremy. Pathokinetic!Damon. Pre-Hunter!Jeremy.

Notes: I finally got into the groove of this thing called Life, and am figuring out the perfect time to write and update my fan-fictions. Most, if not all, of my ficlets are un-beta'd. Meaning, any faults are of my own. Thank you very much for deciding to read this fan-fiction, and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A Thousand Times Goodnight

* * *

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow

That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Juliet; _Romeo and Juliet_, William Shakespeare.

* * *

Had it not been for his loyal love to his older sister, and his almost complete adoration of his aunt and pseudo-uncle, Jeremy would keep Damon in his bed. All punishments be damned to Hell. Instead, the young hunter-to-be is left watching as the vampire redresses himself, dusting off his shirt and jacket. Jeremy knew Stefan would be able to smell the human's scent on his brother's clothes. He also knew, however, Stefan would rather die before admitting to Elena to keeping another secret from her.

"Will you be coming back tomorrow night?" Jeremy murmured, softly. He was always afraid of the elder man's answer, no matter how many times he attempted to reassure himself otherwise.

Damon smiled, carefully, as he put on his leather jacket. "I come to you every night, Jeremy." His smile then became coquettish, "Literally and figuratively."

"Damon, you know what I mean."

The vampire chuckled, sitting down next to Jeremy. The brunet's pale neck and shoulders were littered with tiny love-bites; some, a fresh red while others, an fading purple. He was always careful around the boy's upper body, to avoid leaving any evidence of his nightly visits. However, as Damon pulled at the blanket covering Jeremy's legs, he knew the bruises were larger, darker and vivid.

"I'll do my best to," Damon answered, truthfully. His gaze moved across Jeremy's abdomen and thighs, and his memory recalled to him the image of the scarring bite mark on the boy's inner right thigh.

The image alone stirred a hunger in Damon, giving him an ache in his gums, where his fangs were waiting to come out.

Damon looked up to see Jeremy staring back at him. The boy's hair was a mess, with half of it sticking in different directions and the other half flattened down from sleep. His mouth was still a bright, bruised red, and his cheeks were still flushed from slumber.

The vampire couldn't help himself. He needed one last taste.

Damon leaned in, letting all of his senses, the entirety of his Power, wash over Jeremy. He could feel the boy's serenity, and taste the residue of lust on his tongue. Jeremy hummed as Damon moved in even closer, a mere hair's breadth away, doing nothing more than sitting still and allowing the man into his senses. Into the entirety of his mind.

Damon was never intimate with anyone enough to allow them a taste of his own Power. The last person he'd ever consciously allowed a bite of his Power was his own brother, but that was decades ago. Now, he allowed hesitant Jeremy a piece of that part of his mind.

Jeremy kept a ghost of a smile upon his lips as Damon closed the space between them with a smooth kiss. The kiss was nothing more than lips on human lips, yet it brought a strange and strong ache to Jeremy. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day with Damon, next to Damon, in _bed_ with Damon. Yet, he knew the vampire had responsibilities to take care of, and a façade to manage. It was him who separated the kiss, no matter how much Jeremy didn't really want to.

"It's almost two in the morning," Jeremy noted. "If you don't leave now, don't expect me to let you go."

"Clingy, aren't you, Mr. Gilbert?" Damon quipped. He stood up, already headed to the window.

"When someone offers you eternity," Jeremy began, raising his voice just slightly. "It's only right to be attached them. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon let a low laugh escape his lips, his fingertips touching the window frame.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast," the vampire quoted. "Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest."

He looked back unto Jeremy, biting back a smile with a shine to his eye. "Good night, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled back, plopping back onto his bed. "Good night, Damon."

The vampire was quick to open the window, and escape without another sound. But, the silence was comforting to Jeremy, because he knew it was a sign Damon would return.


	6. Keeping An Eye Out

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, materials, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of this, or any, media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, whatsoever.

Title: Wicked.

Rating: Mature.

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries, (Television Series.)

Summary: Damon hummed, already moving to kiss behind the boy's ear, lowering to the web of pale blue veins underneath his skin. Although the vampire's fangs itched to drink from Jeremy, he knew vervain would do him no good.

Word Count: 1, 237.

Warnings: Alternate Universe, with Moderate OOC. Male Slash Pairing: Damon Salvatore/Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

Keeping an Eye Out

* * *

The rain didn't lighten up throughout the entire week, and only came down heavier when the weekend rolled around. Although Alaric was used to this amount of rainfall, he didn't want to risk catching a cold, especially as he went through his rounds of scoping his new hometown. Jenna was out of town with Elena for some "bonding time," allowing Alaric a chance to not lie to his new girlfriend. However, it also left her nephew without anyone to go to for the weekend. Or, so Alaric thought.

He caught the fifteen-year-old walking the streets of Mystic Falls at one in the morning, and although it was the weekend and the town curfew was set for a later time, Alaric didn't like the idea of the young man, a once troublemaker, walking the streets so late at night.

Alaric kept his distance, hoping to keep himself hidden from the young man for as long as possible. The boy had already passed the crowded Mystic Grill and the rowdy Hometown Club, both popular places for teenagers, especially on the weekend. It wouldn't be long until Jeremy would appear to be heading towards the woods.

The hunter kept a careful watch on Jeremy, and bit his tongue when a crow flew overhead, cawing loudly before landing right on top of the brunet's shoulder. Jeremy stopped to stare at the animal resting on his shoulder.

Alaric's brows furrowed. Most animals wouldn't rest near a human; let alone, on their shoulders.

Jeremy smiled, carefully, and shrugged his shoulders twice. The crow cawed again and hovered away from his shoulder, before disappearing in a flurry of black feathers. Only to reshape itself in the form of a man, then into Damon.

Alaric held his breath. He knew some vampires had their own special abilities aside from inhuman speed and compulsion. But, he hadn't expected that man to be a _shape-shifting_ vampire.

Damon sighed and wrapped an arm around Jeremy's shoulders. The boy raised his brow.

"What's a boy like you," Damon murmured. "Doing out here so late at night?"

"Just waiting around to have some fun," Jeremy replied with a smirk.

Alaric kept his distance, a hand resting over the knife hidden within his belt. He watched with widening eyes as Damon maneuvered the boy towards a tree, holding Jeremy down with his hands and hips.

Jeremy scoffed out a laugh, lips pulling up to a smile as Damon nuzzled into his neck.

"Ugh," Damon hissed. "You smell like vervain."

"Blame Aunt Jenna's new _boyfriend_," Jeremy replied.

Damon hummed, already moving to kiss behind the boy's ear, lowering to the web of pale blue veins underneath his skin. Although the vampire's fangs itched to drink from Jeremy, he knew vervain would do him no good.

"Speaking of him," Damon said, lifting his head to stare at the boy. "How's _Professore_ treating my boy?"

"Trying to buy his way through."

Alaric frowned. He wanted Jeremy to like him, as Elena and Jenna had grown to. But, he always worried buying the boy food and video games would be pushing the limit.

He also didn't like the possessiveness in Damon's words.

"Stop talking about him," Jeremy said, leaning in to kiss the vampire. "I wanted _fun_, not _boredom._"

Damon turned the boy around quickly, placing a hand against the boy's neck and moving another to the front of Jeremy's jeans.

Alaric swallowed. If he didn't move now, he wouldn't be able to get this view out of his head.

Jeremy huffed, placing his hands on the bark of the tree, and moving his head to the side. The boy's face was already flushed, and he was biting his lower lip with enough force to leave the skin bright and red.

"Day, hurry the Hell up."

"Shh," Damon murmured. The vampire rested his chin on the boy's shoulder, tightening his grip on Jeremy's neck while unzipping his jeans.

He moved his hands smoothly, but his eyes was settled on the ground.

Sudden push behind Alaric forced him into the couple's view, making him lose his footing and fall onto the ground.

Jeremy cursed, moving out of Damon's grip, even while the vampire remained still. The boy's face became even more flushed, moving his hands to zip his pants.

"M-Mr. Saltzman?! What-?!"

Damon sighed and turned his head to stare at Alaric. "Caught you stalking Baby Gilbert a mile away, but I wasn't sure when I'd out you. Guess I don't like the idea of someone digging around in places they shouldn't be."

Another sudden push turned Alaric to the side, and making him stare up at Damon with wide eyes. Shape-shifting _and_ telekinesis?

_You bit off more than you could chew_, a part of him said.

Damon sighed and rested against the tree, blocking Jeremy from the hunter's view.

"Promised Auntie Jenna to keep an eye on the baby, didn't you, _Professore_?"

"You shouldn't be dealing with under-aged high school boys," Alaric grunted, trying to stand up, only to be pushed down once again.

"And you shouldn't deal with a vampire you know nothing about."

"Oh, I know plenty," Alaric hissed, staring at Damon. But, his eyes moved to Jeremy, who was standing behind the vampire with his hands in his pockets. The boy's lips were curled, while his dark eyes stared at his feet.

"Stay away from Jeremy," Alaric said, pushing against the invisible force but failing to get up.

"If I don't listen to my own brother," Damon turned around, reaching out towards the young man. "What makes you think I'll listen to a would be hunter."

Jeremy grabbed onto Damon's hand and pulled the vampire beside him.

"Damon, let's just get outta here."

The dark haired vampire looked at the boy, before raising a hand to touch the boy's cheek.

Another push at Alaric moved him across the ground.

"Try not to tell anyone about this encounter, Ric."

"Or what? You're gonna kill me?"

Jeremy reached behind him and pulled out a weapon, a shiny silver gun with an ivory hilt. He aimed it at the hunter's head.

Damon couldn't hold back his smile. "No. _Jeremy_ will."

Jeremy kept the weapon in his hand, moving the other one to hold onto Damon's. The couple moved away from the trapped hunter, long enough for the invisible force holding Alaric down finally went away.

Now he didn't just have to deal with a murderous vampire. He also had to deal with the vampire's equally bloodthirsty boyfriend.

* * *

Notes: I'm a little rusty since I haven't written anything in a _very_ long time, so I'm hoping this entertained some of you enough. I'd greatly appreciate some constructive criticism if you have any, and I thank you for the time you took to read my fan fiction. I'll do the best I can to upload soon!

_Alicia_.


	7. On the Edge

Author: Alicia of the Temptation.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, materials, etcetera, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Title: Wicked.

Rating: Mature.

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries, (TV Series.)

Summary: They'd both been on edge for quite some time.

Word Count: 993.

Warnings: AU. Slash. Mature language. Sexual themes, depictions, and language.

Notes: It's been a very long time since I've written anything, so I hope I'm okay with this. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy this long awaited update and future ones to come. Also, **please make note of the warnings. **If you are uncomfortable with any of the subject matter, please leave the page or skip the chapter in the future. Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Wicked

7

On Edge

* * *

He really, really, _really_ liked having sex with Damon.

Jeremy moved his hips, one hand in the vampire's curling hair and the other holding onto the other man's strong shoulder. His head was back, hazy eyes staring at the beamed ceiling of Damon's bedroom.

He felt so full, almost painfully so, but the heat was welcomed. Jeremy's thighs were burning from effort, but he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. He wanted Damon's cock as much as he wanted the entirety of the vampire.

"Damn," Damon moaned, breathless as he gripped Jeremy's hips. The skin of Jeremy's hips and thighs were healing from the last time they fucked, and Damon knew his human lover found pleasure in that tiny bit of pain.

This was only his second time today fucking Jeremy; feeling the human clench around him, feeling his strong hands on his body, the boy's warm mouth. And, _God_, did he love it all. Loved _him._

Damon moved his right hand from Jeremy's hip to the boy's ass, squeezing the skin roughly enough to coax a moan out. He can feel Jeremy pull his hair just a little, just enough to get him to moan, as well.

"Damon," Jeremy said in a breath. "Are you going to-"

"Come in you?" Damon replied, a shaky, but amused, grin on his face. "May I?"

"_Please_," the boy whimpered, helpless as he moved against the vampire, a little rough as he rode Damon. Jeremy didn't consider himself weak, being a hunter helped with that. But, Damon definitely made him a little more than shaky at the knees.

Damon growled, a rumble of noise from his chest. He moved all his weight forward, pushing the boy underneath him, and grabbing a hold of Jeremy's legs. Not a bit of mercy as he sped up, rocking into the boy. He watched as Jeremy moaned, tilting his head back and clawing at the sheets, at the pillows at anywhere he could reach.

They'd both been on edge for quite some time, and all Damon had to do was to move just a little faster get the brunet to come, releasing over himself and Damon.

Jeremy, below Damon, moaned quietly as Damon thrust into him. His mind was hazy, and he could barely keep his eyes open, overwhelmed by every bit of sensation.

Damon leaned more of his weight forward, slowing down just as he came. He could feel the rush of it all come to his head.

He groaned, feeling sated and complete. He didn't want to move, didn't want to leave. Wanted to stay inside Jeremy's warm body, lie in Jeremy's arms. Just not move and let the haze of all of this wrap around him.

Jeremy grunted, softly, a burn in his hips and thighs from being held up for so long. "Day."

"I know," Damon said. "Just…one more minute."

At this, Jeremy chuckled. "You and your fascination in coming in me."

"It's fucking hot," Damon replied. He glared a bit at the boy, then slid out of the boy, humming contently.

They were screwing each other since last Friday, and today was Wednesday. Damon knew Jeremy was starting to feel more than a burn in his legs. Ah, he'd repay the hunter-boy with his own body soon enough.

"Come here, you dick," Jeremy said, hands moving enough to make grabby hands at the vampire.

"Yeah, yeah. I got you."

Damon leaned over the boy, half of his body on the warm one underneath him, the other half on the bed below them. He hummed as he leaned in to kiss Jeremy's flushed cheek, before moving to nuzzle at the human's neck.

"Are you scenting me, again?"

"I _like_ that," Damon said honestly, eyes remaining on the pale skin of Jeremy's neck. "I like the idea of claiming you-"

"As if the hickeys and bruises aren't enough," Jeremy scoffed. "Tyler and Matt are getting on my nerves with that. They say the sex is too rough."

"And what do you say?"

"It's just right." Jeremy relaxed into the bed. "What _else_ is it, though? Because you always want to. I'm curious. I want to know what the big deal is."

Damon rolled his eyes and looked up to stare at the boy. Their eyes locked.

"I just like it," Damon said softly, but with heat. "Smelling my scent on you. Reminding you of how much I want you, and how I'll always be with you."

"In more ways than one," Jeremy quipped.

"Shut up," Damon said with a smile. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it," Jeremy replied, his eyes full of honesty. "It helps keep me very warm, all of this. And in a town full of undead people with cold bodies, it's good to be warm."

The brunet kissed Damon's forehead, which made the vampire's brows furrow in annoyance.

"We've got sleep to catch up on," Jeremy said. "We know well how much Elena and Caroline will give us hell for staying away from our little group. Might as well get some energy stored up."

"Agreed." Damon wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist, the boy turning in his embrace to face the vampire. The two of them always made sure they were facing one another as they slept.

Jeremy sighed, content, complete. "Good night, Day."

"Good night, Jer," Damon replied. But, he was not tired, and just watched with a happy gaze as his beloved fell asleep.


	8. Damned

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etcetera, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Title: Wicked.

Rating: Mature.

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (Television Series.)

Summary: "Now, come here," Damon said, tilting his head, "I'm cold."

Warnings: Human!AU. Underage: Damon is seventeen, Jeremy is fifteen.

Notes: It's been almost nine months since I've updated this fan-fiction, due to being busy with college, being bored with this fan-fiction, and writing my Danny Phantom fan-fic, _Freefall_. So, I'm very happy to write something very nice for this fan-fic.

* * *

Wicked

8

Damned

* * *

It was both fine and not fine. Fine, because they were close to age. Fine, because they shared the same advanced placement classes. Fine, because they liked each other very much. But, it was not fine, because Damon was two years older than Jeremy. It was not fine, because Jeremy was the _little brother_ of his little brother's girlfriend. It was not fine, because no one trusted Damon Salvatore. Except Jeremy. Always Jeremy.

Jeremy, who Damon looked after when he was fifteen and Jeremy was thirteen. Jeremy, who Damon taught to whistle and walk quietly to not wake up their parents. Jeremy, who Damon has liked since he was ten-years-old and his mother told him it was okay to like boys. Jeremy, who told Damon that he liked him back. Very, very much.

So, Damon didn't understand why he felt so _wrong_. The pros outweighed the cons. His mother loved Jeremy, and the Gilberts (except Elena) loved Damon. The two had been friends since Damon was five and Jeremy was three.

But, Damon still felt wrong here, pushing Jeremy against the wall of the younger' boy's bedroom. Lifting the boy's legs to wrap around his waist. Grinding against him like the desperate teenagers they honestly were. Damon felt a twinge of guilt mixed with the honestly absurd amount of arousal inside of him. Guilt, because this was _baby Gilbert_, _baby boy_, the stupid pet names he gave Jeremy when Damon hit puberty and turned into an asshole.

Yet, it felt damn good to hear Jeremy panting against him, to feel the boy's hot, smooth belly as Damon's fingers crept their way into the younger boy's shirt. It felt good to see Jeremy, doe-eyed Jeremy, flushed pink from the heat. His lips were red and kiss-bruised, and the boy let out soft whimpers as Damon rolled his hips against Jeremy's, rubbing their clothed erections together. If he didn't take off the layers of clothes between them, Damon was sure he'd explode.

"_Damon_," Jeremy moaned, arms wrapped loosely around Damon's neck, fingers scratching lightly at the baby hairs on the nape of the older boy's neck.

"I got you, Jer," Damon murmured, kissing the boy's mouth and cheeks, and down his jaw to nip at the boy's ear before lowering his head to kiss at Jeremy's throat, a spot that drove the boy wild.

Damon wanted to take off that ridiculous t-shirt Jeremy wore, rip it off, to be honest.

"Don't you dare rip this shirt," Jeremy said, panting but irritated. "This is an MCR shirt, and they don't sell these anymore! Get off me so I can take it off!"

"Damn that stupid emo phase of yours," Damon said, scoffed, and pulled himself away from Jeremy. He removed his own shirt as he walked back towards Jeremy's bed, then stripped off his jeans before sitting down on the bed. "Now, come here," Damon said, tilting his head, "I'm cold."

"I'd say otherwise," Jeremy said, smiling softly as he took a chance to stare at Damon's hard-on, tenting his black boxer briefs.

Jeremy stripped down to his own underwear and walked to Damon. He placed his hands softly on the older boy's pale cheeks, which were also flushed light pink. Jeremy leaned down, kissing Damon softly, then separating to place his forehead against Damon's.

"You promised we wouldn't go to far," Jeremy said. "Just...just this. You promised."

"I know," Damon said, as he placed his hands on Jeremy's hips, thumb caressing the soft skin there. "I won't go too far. I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"You lie all the time," Jeremy scoffed, legs lifting onto the bed to straddle Damon's hips.

"Yeah. But not to you. Never to you."

"You're the worst."

"I'm the _best_," Damon said, his smile melting into parted lips as Jeremy rubbed their clothed erections together. "God, just one more layer. Please, Jer, just one more."

"Nuh-_uh_," Jeremy moaned. "You, _uh_, promised."

Damon reached up to lift his hand and grab onto the back of Jeremy's neck, pulling the two of them down until they were flushed against each other, lying down on the bed. Moans escaped their mouths as they kissed, licked and bruised each others' mouths while they rubbed their clothed erections together.

Damon could feel his body heat up, his cheeks felt too warm, his stomach too hot. He knew this feeling well enough, his nights alone, panting and imaging Jeremy against him. And here they were now, real and alive, and their skin too damn hot.

Jeremy moaned, broken and high on endorphins, moving his hips and rubbing against Damon.

"Damon, Day, I-I can't-"

"I got you, Jer," Damon said, against the boy's lips. His own body was tightening up. "Let go. I got you."

Damon could feel Jeremy grab onto his shoulder, nails biting into his skin. The older boy wrapped a hand around the younger boy's forearm, holding on tightly, just as he felt his body let go of the heat and tension from the pit of his stomach.

Jeremy looked wrecked, flushed and red lipped. His briefs ruined by his heat and come. Hair a mess and eyes hazy.

Damon felt his heart swell with affection for this boy. This quiet boy who he's been friends with since infancy.

He pressed their foreheads together, their skin clammy and hot. Damon closed his eyes and felt a tiny part of him letting go of the tension in his body, in his heart. "Love you, Jer."

"Love you, too, Day," Jeremy murmured, tired and sated. "You owe me a pair of briefs, though. I'd have to throw these away."

"I'll end up owing you more than one pair, when I fuck you," Damon said, a wolfish grin upon his face.

"And who says you'll be on top?"

"Oh, I don't care about whether I give or take," Damon wrapped his arms around Jeremy, pulling their bodies against each other tight. "But, I'll make sure you're ruined."

"And I'll ruin you, too, Day," Jeremy said. "Cause you're mine. No one else's."

"And there goes that possessiveness again."

"Shut up."


End file.
